


Title Here-Drabbles-Good Omens

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub/dagon/hastur/ligur, Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Friendship pairings, Heacannons, Implied Pairings, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, OC Kids - Freeform, Pairings, friends - Freeform, hinted ships, prompts, rarepairings, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Drabbles of Good Omens:Maggot Husbands,Ineffable Beurocracy,Ineffable Husband's,FilefliesOther ships-Depression has me so damn low right now..Hope one of these if anyone reads enjoys it~Male Pregnancy warning, rarepairings, Oc kidsTags to be addedOcs, Uri (BeexGabes child), Jasper-Chase-Aza (HasturxLigurs children) info added at any time their in the ficHave an idea-Let me know I'll see what I can do





	1. Drinking Buddies (ShadewellxCrowley-ShadewellxMadam Tracy)

Crowley had known Shadewell since he was a 'pup' as the man would joke, stating how he was 'wet behind the ears' and everything.

Crowely smiled kindly and told him how he wasn't THAT bad back then, how he was just starting back from his low time~

After the success of Shadewells first 'real' Witch finding, the two men sat together in a pub and spoke about nothing but everything they could think of.

Crowley about the different places he'd been and how one day Shadewell should see about other nations ideas of Witches and how he was certain the other would just be tickled pink with all the things he'd find out whilst doing so. Whilst Shadewell spoke about how amazing it was to FINALLY get a Witch, how, FINALLY he was a member of his long ago Witchfinders legacy, how it was all thanks to..Crowley~

The other just waved him off, smiling kindly and told him how he was being daft and how the sauce was already getting to his young head until the youth put his hand upon Crowley's and whispered shyly, quietly for the very first time the two had known each other, "Crow… I mean it… T'wasn't for you I'd be dead most certainly!"

"Just the right place at the right time, ey?" Crowley asked warmly then looked away as he was asked gently, assured with a show of the others hands, "Be honest, mate.. Please.. No harm to'ya I swears it.. But… Are YOU a Witch… Or an Angel?"

"I ask cause'n that fact how you'd found yourself to me that night'o horrors!"

Crowley gave a small sigh and said vaguely, "Let's just put me as a… Complicated?"

"Iy, I hear'ya, no harm'n my knowning, Crow~ I love ya~"

This threw Crowley off a second but gained himself as Shadewell blushed and sighed, "Sorry… I speak to openly.. Maybe why I was out there that night.."

He moved his hand as he spoke, "Speak'n big game and have'n not'tin ta show for it-" But stopped as Crowley's hand held his back and looked, seeing Crowley's eyes behind those ever worn sunglasses of his.

"Can I gently let you down on the 'love' mention… I'm honored, but I have a feeling it will be someone else you fall for in future to come~"

Shadewell smiled shyly and nodded but then felt a kiss to the top of his hand, "This person will be so happy to have you when the time comes, trust me~"

The smile spreading upon the youths face made Crowley feel light and said kindly, voice low, "I feel I love you too, but in another way, care to still be friends, Shadewell?"

"More than happy'ta, Mr. Crow~" Shadewell spoke happily and grinned like a loon, "We're still friends then, after what I just blurted?" And Crowley laughed warmly, with full heart and assured, Shadewell beaming brighter if that was possible, "I'd be more than honored to still be friends with you, Sergeant Shadewell, Sir!"

And since then, every month, the two met up in one pub or another and chatted like the best of friends, laughing and going on about this and that-

No one knew of the small kiss Shadewell graced Crowley with that night, until his passing but by then, all was good and fine amongst all. They watched in the memory now as Crowley happily gracing the young Sergeant with a kiss of his own, the youths eyes burning as such till brighter when he met Madam Tracy many years later~


	2. Files And Order (Hinted DagonxBeelzebub)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So raw right now... I have no laptop to write these fics, so I do so on mobile!
> 
> I wrote a cute HasturxLigur fic annnnd I misclicked and... Annnnd it's gone!!
> 
> I'm so beyond dead right now I felt HAPPY.... 
> 
> FUck being happy, fuck it I don't deserve it at this point

Dagon was known for being the Master of Torments, comedically also, 'Lord of the Files' since they worked close to their Lord Beelzebub, also known as Lord of the Flies amongst being called the Prince of Hell!

The two worked grand together for both loved order, files put into order was one of the best things to both Demons~

Both had the sharp temper of anger when things went wrong and shit hit the fan but also the calm silence when being spoken to directly, nothing changed behind their eyes, no twitch of the lip, no out of place shift, just perfect complexions of Files and Order!

Whispered were comments about how Duke Dagon wished to be just as powerful as their Lord, others, how Dagon was an ass kisser and tried being their Lord's favorite in doing anything and everything the Lord Beelzebub wanted. No questions asked!

However, deep down, not all their words whispered were false, but also not all true either.

No, Dagon revered Lord Beelzebub with the highest honor! THEY had seen through HER lies and fought with Satan in the Glorious Revolution, Falling for their ideals, Dagon fought and Fell beside their Lord with pride! No, Dagon admired their Lord, wished to serve them loyally, maybe even loved them deep down, who knows?

Only Duke Dagon knew and if you dare ask them that question in person, their true title of 'Master of Torment' wasn't given to them for nothing!

No, no one asked, no one stepped out of line, just as Duke Dagon and Lord Beelzebub liked it, Files and Order~


	3. Shared Scarf (HasturxLigur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite this... Best I could remember it-I forget how to breathe nowadays cause of all the damn meds... Pretty damn proud of how much I recalled !!!

Snow wasn't the best thing to Lurk in, it was crunchy for one thing and with the dead silence winter brang along with it, it echoed every step you took.

Because of the cold crunchy snow under their boots, the human they had targeted to Tempt and Lurk had fled, leaving the two Dukes of Hell wondering if they should stick around Above to make their Masters soul quota which equaled to waiting outside still as statues until their human target returned.

The tree they huddled in was just as dead as the cemetery they Lurked in, the man they WANTED to nab was getting close to joining them and Hastur had wanted to watch it happen in its glory, Ligur all too happy to accompany him

But now, now the two sat in cold wet silence wondering what to do, Ligur speaking up first, shaking himself of the snow flurries that had taken up home upon his larger built body, "S'pose we go Home?"

"Oi, and have our asses chewed for not having even a tack on our quota?" Hastur asked, running his hands together and breathed upon them. Hastur figurex Ligur was referring to go back to Hell, but no~

Home was an unkempt graveyard, a broken stone mausoleum, their place of residents away from Hell.

"No ya slimy Toad~" Ligur mused then shook himself fully, gasping out as snow plopped upon his head, chilling him instantly, "Yaaouch! N..no, I meaaan we go Home for the night, get warm, recharge, get our bearings for the target tomorrow night, ey?"

Hastur had to agree, that sounded better then becoming Demonsicles for a man who wasn't going to be stupid enough to come back tonight after he heard he'd been followed.

"I like the sound'a that!" Hastur said and both jumped from the dead tree they had stuck around in whilst contemplating only to screech together as the snow building up upon the already weak branches gave out and dumped over their heads.

It chilled them both quickly, wet cold sinking into their flesh, their respective creatures mentally screaming to be saved from the frosty chill they now endured too.

Quickly, Ligur pulled his icy blue Chameleon from his head and tucked him into the neck of his large jacket, then stared as Hastur handed off his long gross brown yellow colored scarf towards him.

He wrapped it around himself, Hasturs Toad following via hand exchange with neither needing to be told or asked to help keep the creatures warm.

Now with their creatures safe from the cold and their masters minds on where they were headed for the night, the two Demons made their way slowly through the chilly night, the larger built Demon now exceptionally warmer then his skinner partner, Ligur smiled and thought up an idea.

With a start, looking backward, part of his scarf around his neck now, Hastur saw Ligur lift up his arm in welcome and rumbled deeply as his partner tucked into his jacket, the added warmth for the both of them now helped as they trudged through the snow towards Home to recharge and get warm for the Lurking overtime they had in store tomorrow night.


	4. Date? (HasturxLigur-CrowleyxAziraphale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine for a moment, Hastur and Ligur are friends with Crowley and Aziraphale-Double Date anyone?)
> 
> NOTE, Hastur chooses in this sense to wear a dress-Sue me! Let him look pretty!!!

"It's completely normal to want to show off your mate, Ligur!" Crowley spoke as he and the dark skinned Demon drank at a pub.

The larger built Demon had wanted to go out with Hastur, like Crowley did with Aziraphale and the other all for it but worried that he wasn't worthy had hidden himself away thus Crowley took Ligur out for a pint.

Ligur knew where the lanky white skinned Demon hid, it was why Crowley so easily brought him out and asked, "That Angel of yours… He's all too happy to be seen with you before others… How for someone who..pardon, looks softer than cookie dough able to just hold your hand, kiss, hold in public?"

Crowley laughed, took a drink and confessed, "Its ME who fears being out so freely with my Angel, it's ME who's softer than cookie dough!"

Ligurs eyes turned an electric blue with surprise, "Really?"

The snake eyed Demon nodded, "I dress in anything no problem, make up, the whole package! But being out where people can see us? I could shit bricks!"

"Then, how-" Ligur asked and Crowley answered with a kind smile, "Because, my Angel is worth it for a night out~"

-

Hastur himself was getting a pep talk from the Angel with soft blue eyes. Said Demon himself looked out from the crack in the door he hid behind and asked slowly, "Your not scared someone will take what's yours, Soft Angel?"

Aziraphale beamed, putting a cookie through the crack of the door and replied, "I do not fear because I know Crowley is true to me~ Just as Ligur is to you I can feel it~"

Hastur munched the cookie slowly, a secret treat he shared with the Soft Angel when he was like this as Ligur drank with Crowley-They weren't fights, but uncertainty and worry!

Being apart, Aziraphale and Crowley found it was easier to get their issues out, tonight, after said Demon and Angel returned from a date to the cinema, both Dukes of Hell had blurted out how they themselves could become so sure of themselves and openly go out on the town without eithers fears rearing their heads.

So, that's how both Demon and Angel got both Demons to find ground and offered a double date, which as explained meant Ligur and Hastur wouldn't have to be alone during their own first date~

However, both pairs changed Demons since Crowley knew how to be more outwardly expressive and Aziraphale more assured that his partner was truthful~

-

The night came, a simple dinner and walk in the park, the restaurant nothing that fancy either, not wishing to wig out the starting off Demons so, a simple outside place with music in the distance and stars above~

Crowley chose to join in Hasturs dressing, Aziraphale and Ligur sharp in a reverse styled tux. Aziraphale in smoky gray and Ligur in soft white.

Aziraphale was first to see the choice Hastur made and gasped, nearly releasing his wings, hands over his mouth with shocked surprise.

Ligur, looked next, worried what got to Aziraphale and stared with the warmest of pinks not just upon his face but eyes!

Crowley was is a dark ruby red dress, nails and lips the same dark colors, hair tied smartly.

He shifted to give Hastur the floor and beamed as the other looked away, scared, embarrassed, but hopeful.

To make the others pale completion not a center point, the dress he wore was a beautiful cold winter blue, his lips painted a partly noticeable pink, his own hair, fitting nicely now then the straw wig he wore, was brushed neat with brown highlights, like his own wings it seemed~

"Gorgeous!!! Oh Crowley, Hastur~" Aziraphale whispered as Crowley greeted his partner with a warm kiss watching now as Ligur slowly shifted towards Hasturs way and stared, the other still too shy to look up fully.

"Th..e tux suits y...you, Lig~" Hastur whispered.

"You should see yourself, Hast! God and Satan-" He lost words as his partner looked at him front on and felt weak in the legs, Hasturs eyes shining, smile warm, Ligur hoped he wouldn't discorporate right then and there-

He almost did when, mimicking Crowley, the still lanky Demon closed the gap between them and gave him a kiss upon the lips before looking away, blushing brightly, feeling worried and shy again.

"Oh… No, no… Oh dear…" Aziraphale whispered as Ligur happily took Hasturs lips with his and dipped his partner, arms along his others back.

"Hell ya, Hast, get'em!" Crowley cheered then snorted as Aziraphale elbowed him and gave him an amused look of 'don't encourage'.

"Hey'a.. Sorry.. Umm.. Haha…" Ligur rumbled, fixing his tux as Hastur hid his face into his partner's neck, face so red-

"Let's eat shall we?" Aziraphale offered, taking Crowley's arm, Ligur and Hastur mimicking the two ahead and together went inside.

-

"Such a lovely time out!" Aziraphale spoke as they walked together in the park after their meal and dessert.

Both Dukes were more so glued to one another but agreed with nods of their heads.

"Shall we do this again soon?" The Angel asked with a knowing smile turned towards the once giggling Dukes of Hell only to notice with a blush and chuckle, "Ooh~"

Not very discrete, the two Dukes of Hell started off into the parks inner darkness no lamps shown, not a soul stirred, giggling away like school children, Hastur bridal style in Ligurs arms, Hasturs arms wrapped around his partners neck as they ran off to do what most respected Dukes of Hell did on their night off-

Crowley motioned with an eyebrow to join them and Aziraphale stammered and said in haste, "NO!" Only to tickle the Demons chin and breathe sweetly looking into the others serpentine eyes, "Let's enjoy our night the way WE know how indoors, hmm~"

And so, they did, they enjoyed each other as the Dukes of Hell did with one another, one pair more at home indoors and in bed, the other, more animalistic, enjoyed the quiet darkness of the denser side of the park, bushes and trees, grass and sky theirs as they made love~


	5. Bodyguards (Hinted BeelzebubxDagonxHasturxLigur)

They loved their Lord Beelzebub and would perish for them without a second thought!

So, no matter what their Lord told them how they need not guards, one after another then the last would tell them otherwise, Dagon was always the first, then Hastur, then Ligur-

"You can not trust the opposition, Lord Beelzebub!" Dagon

"Slimy ass Angels, the lot of them, can't trust them!" Hastur

"Ya, they'd break truce of being peaceful and try something we're certain!" Ligur

"So we'll be accompanying you~" Dagon

"Any funny business and we'll be there as we all had in the Glorious Revolution!" Hastur

"See if they can handle US, your hand chosen Dukes when its their Lord their going after!"

Outside, they could show no weakness, no emotion of being touched, no loving smile towards their closest beings of 'friendship' but they COULD show pride and did so fervently-

"As I'm more than honored to have such close allies-" Spoken to each Duke bowed low before their Lord, no one Demon higher than their rather short Lord.

Dagons praise was granted first, foreheads pressed, eyes locked, a proud smile passed from Lord to Duke.

Hasturs praise was about the same with a look to his frog, a smirk as the Duke kept his Toad at bay from eating one of their flies.

Ligur held his Chameleon before his Duke reached him and gained his praise as the other two Dukes happily.

"Heaven may have light and freedom, but Hell has dark hearted evil Dukes to keep their scheming withheld, ensure their world Below is kept safe-"

A break in their proud smile no matter how they tried, a true smile spreading as they praise, "True followers worthy of the best when we win against them soon enough!"

Each Duke bowed lower, hands pointed downwards, wings, or for Ligur his numbs, outstretched, purely submissive, proud to be so before their ever strong Lord, Lord Beelzebub~


	6. I Chose (AnathemaxNewt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Not into this ship, its cute but ehh, don't like these two as a whole)

Morning meant coffee, eggs, toast, the sun or rain whatever Mother Earth felt like, quiet, peaceful~

Newt was looking through the paper, amused how everything from the day prior was chalked up as some kind of big joke.

Anathema herself fixed herself another cup of coffee before walking back to the table and instead of what she WAS to do in line with how things had been put before her, SHE chose to break it and kiss Newt upon the head and smile shyly at her own rebellion, Newt beaming, hugging her as she laughed.

A slow and steady step by step process was now paved before them, one Anathema had to choose how to tread, but as she sat down, Newt looking proudly at her, sipping his coffee, she knew she wouldn't have to take every step alone~


	7. Like A Fish To Water (Dagon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dagon enjoys the Above in one of those rare moments they choose to indulge in a break
> 
> I love Dagon ❤

It was quiet below the water.

You were weightless.

You were flying.

To Dagon, as they shot further into the depths of the ocean, clearing their mind in the process, they felt at home~

For a change, they did not worry about files, did not fret about missing something, fear being late~

The water sang to them as they almost flew through the surf, their eyes and skin MADE for this place, no salt burned their eyes, and the currents and crosscurrents did nothing to hinder their swim.

Swiftly, smelling something hurt, blood churning in the cross hairs of the water they swam in, Dagon shot forward, arrow like towards the target.

A sweet lil dolphin~ Caught in a human's net left over from a fishing trip~

How sad~

They sailed faster forward, teeth bared, body hungry.

The mammal knew nothing as Dagon shot through its lower half in a clean cut, its life's blood just gushing, seeping like tea in a pot of water.

Holding that half of their prize, Dagon easily bit through the netting and happily swam back towards shore.

They did not fear the sharks who smelt their prize, no, no, no, sharks feared DAGON!! Kept their weak bodied distance from the swift killer.

No one saw how they swam but Dagon themselves, they knew how they jet through the waves, cut into sharks, dolphins, the once in a blue moon surfers board.

Their legs weren't a mermaids tail, Dagon despised such beautiful creatures, no, Dagons lower end was that of an Eels, a slippery, swift Eel and when hunting, the tail and fins of a Sailfish~

No one or thing dare disturb the Duke of Hell as they swam, their few moments of pure peace of everything. No one knew WHERE it was Dagon even went for that matter!

Those of Hell did however avoid them when they returned, smelling of sea and blood, their eyes alight with a fresh kill and even fresher mind, that smile of theirs showed every sharp tooth they held, every Demon made certain to give them a wide berth and hoped they weren't somewhere in their files waiting upon their desk as they returned back to work-

Rumor had it, if you WERE on the list in their files upon their desk when they came back well… Fresh smells of blood could be smelt and the light in their Dukes eyes burned brighter than any Hellfire, their smiles, proud, hungry, sharp!


	8. Dining With The Opposition-And Zer BodyGuards! (BeelzebubxGabriel-Hinted HasturxLigur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How hard could it be?
> 
> Why's everyone running?

Lord Beelzebud did enjoy the power they held in Hell, Prince, Lord, it was fierce and made EVERYONE in zer way move like the Red Sea had parted for Moses!

Zhey had bodyguards too, three, three powerful Dukes of Hell, hand picked, all three ruthless!

However, it made even a fake meeting with the opposition the Archangel Gabriel rather hard to pull off…

The three wouldn't take no for an answer even if zhey blew up at them…

For as hard pressed and emotionless as they had to be for a Prince of Hell… Lord Beelzebub was touched by their unwavering loyalty to zhem.

Zhey wouldn't outwardly admit it but zhey loved the three like the human word called them, 'family'. Three overprotective parents~

Sooo this was how it became that again, the 'meeting' held three peering Duke's over menus at zer from another table as Gabriel and their Lord sat facing one another.

Gabriel knew by now that three bodies with the combined eyes of Dagon, Hastur, Ligur, Hasturs TOAD, and Ligurs CHAMELEON where upon him as he spoke with their Lord, trained, Demonic eyes ready to see a misplaced fork or leg shift to strike!

Lord Beelzebud looked unbothered as zhey ate politely and spoke calmly with zheir opposite, "So, word is Below that-"

Something crashed behind zhem and the Lord of Hell looked backwards and found Dagon trying to creep over. Once spotted, the Prince of Files straightened up, fixed their clothes and offered, holding what had been a steak, still sizzling even, "I just wanted to… Protect my Lord from… This…"

"My steak!" A waiter yelped, seeing Dagon holding it at bay like it was a rabid dog.

"Yes, protect my Lord from this Steak!" And with that, if they had a tail, it would be partly between their legs as they sat back down next to Ligur and Hastur.

Gabriel snapped his fingers before the waiter could get mad and both steak and his memory of the matter returned and vanished in that order.

"They mean well," Lord Beelzebub spoke as if this was common and finished their salad with a delicate tap of a napkin upon their lips.

It always amazed Gabriel how proper the Lord of Hell was, from someone known as Lord of the FLIES and Prince of HELL, Lord Beelzebub sure acted the part of a true Prince when above if some of zhemselves stood out, fishnet stockings, a sash of red with zheir honors upon zheir chest, and if one looked hard enough, only to be socked in the face , the brooch upon zheir chest was that of a fly, it buzzed softly as it slept at ease upon it's Master.

Before Lord Beelzebub could even open zhier mouth to start where they left off, someone screamed in terror and crashing sounded worse than Dagons before, both Gabriel and Beelzebud looking and watching Ligur scare the Hell out of a couple, then the rest, as Hastur held the frog legs in his hands, cradled them and whispered something until they came back to life as frogs and hopped off, Hastur and Ligur dashing to the kitchen to real havoc upon the chiefs who dare make frogs a meal!

Dagon smirked as everyone ran off, sampling now the left behind dishes, flipping those they hated upon the floor and taking the plates they loved, stacking one upon the other as they moved along.

"Umm… Well.." Gabriel began, watching as cars outside screeched out of the parking lot, another set of people running for their lives as a hoard of frogs hopped out of the kitchen, Hastur screaming proudly behind them, Ligur laughing madly at the chaos at hand.

"I'll try harder next time to… Make them stay… Home-" Beelzebud spoke, knowing now without looking the two male Duke's found the alcohol and broke them open before arms linked, drank to Hell and their Lord and themselves!

Dagon found some human items left behind next, some shiny and they pinched them and hid them within their furred neck piece with a dark chuckle, more trinkets for their office~

"Are you sure YOU'RE not the adult, Prince Beelzebub?" Gabriel commented as Dagon was called, was thrown a bottle of booze themselves and bit off the top before emptying it into their gut.

Beelzebud actually chuckled and returned as all three Duke's took turns burping, Ligurs softest, Hasturs in weird hiccup frog sounds, Dagons loudest and bowed as the two other Duke's applauded them, "We take turns I guess~"

"Babysitting those three must be why your the Prince of Hell then, Hu?" Gabriel joked and Beelzebud snorted, unable to help it and laughed, "I never thought of it that way, dear Satan help me!"

"THEY HOLD FISH CAPTIVE, DAGON!!" Hastur yowled as they finally noticed the fish tank and now executed their next plan of action, saving the fish from the tank!

"Wanna go out for ice cream while the three Duke's have their fun, oh Prince?" Gabriel asked, hand out.

Beelzebud smiled softly and returned, taking his hand gently, "I'd be honored, Archangel Gabriel~"

The two walked out hand in hand as Hastur, Ligur, and Dagon literally scooped the fish up into their arms and raced out of the empty restaurant and off towards where they felt the closest body of water was which happened to be a fountain right out front~


	9. More Honored (BeelzebubxDagon)- Dagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14.2
> 
> A small mini thing, been needing cozy nests, cuddles, so made it myself lols in written form
> 
> Beelzebub, then Dagon, then together is Hastur and Ligur

When Dagon didn't answer their phone, Lord Beelzebub wasn't so much as annoyed nor worried, as zhey were put off.

DAGON answered, even when smiting a Demon who failed to file their work correctly, no answer meant they had overworked themselves into a fit-

Lord Beelzebub frowned deeper as they walked, hands behind their back towards Dagons Dungeon, as many called the Duke's lair.

Sure enough, the poor thing was the equivalent of a human fish out of water and, sickly, panting, miserable more than normal-

Closing the door behind them, Beelzebub spoke calmly, Dagon trying to bow or even a nod but sighed and lay their head back down, "Satan give me strength!"

Lord Beelzebub knelt down and felt the fish Demons face, said Demon smiled tiredly and hissed out, dry sounding, "Pardon my unable to answer your call..Lord.. Give me a mo and I'll be up again.."

They wouldn't be doing so, not in this body, Lord Beelzebub knew this scent and calmly lifted the tired Demon up, their protest tired and drifted off as time quickly sped forward on them, "D..on't Lo..Rd.. I'll..be.."

Finding their entrance and exit to the Above, a pool of murky water, Lord Beelzebub placed the now silent Demon within it's waters, the brackish water nearly eating them from sight as they sank below the surface.

"Host for Duke Dagon, NOW!" Lord Beelzebub buzzed through their flies and at once, a Demon in charge of such things came into the office carefully and approached it's Lord's turned back.

In quick motions, like a fly zipping out of reach at the last second of a human hand, the Demon who brought Dagon a new host body was dead, it's dark blood running small rivers into the pool of water, the still alive body for Dagon dipped into the water next then let go.

Dagons returns were to Lord Beelzebub rather nice to watch, since though through murky gross water, they saw the true host of Dagon, a form the Lord never told their Duke they'd seen as it easily took over the host body and inhaled through the water the offered Demon blood.

Below the surface, not yet fully Dagon saw the one watching and swam in place, both watching, one with icy blue eyes the other clear blue.

Tipped to the surface came the human shaped nose, then the head, Dagons piranha like teeth showing as they smiled up at their half smiling Lord before them, "I told you I'd be alright, Lord~"

Dagon was NEVER aware of their lost hosts, NEVER, be it due to being of a fish, choosing not to, what have you, but beyond themselves, Lord Beelzebub smirked, eyes kind though, and replied, poking the others nose with an index finger, "I do have a right to worry, Dear Duke Dagon!"

Dagons soaking head brushed up under Lord Beelzebubs chin and despite the freezing wetness, they allowed it with a soft sigh as Dagon chirped, teeth clicking, "I'm honored my Lord~ Truly honored, no Demon, man, nor Angel has such a Lord as I have you~"

A kiss to the head was given and a hold as the rest of Dagons old form began to form, Lord Beelzebubs voice barely a whisper but Dagon heard and made a pleased, happy chuuurp sound, "As I'm honored and know no Demon, man, nor Angel has such a hard working loyal and faithful Duke as you~"


	10. Recharge Is In Order (HasturxLigur)-Hastur and Ligur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14.3-14.4
> 
> A small mini thing, been needing cozy nests, cuddles, so made it myself lols in written form
> 
> Beelzebub, then Dagon, then together is Hastur and Ligur

If Duke Dagon was the Lord of the Files', then Duke Hastur and Ligur we're Lord's of Temptations and Lurking!

Sometimes though, even without stopping to be with each other in such a human way as snuggling, kissing, what have you, they took their time Above when working well and beyond professional, keeping to their targets even if something went wrong and that target tried to return to Holy Self from their spiral downwards along the path of Hell!

It was two WEEKS of this that when no one saw hide nor tail of the well known snoggers of Hell, the Duke's who never went anywhere without one another, Dagon grew annoyed and barged in, ready to strip them of their willie's or toys when upon the floor, the fish like Demon found the two male based Demons of Lurking and Tempting, asleep, sick like, in such strange manors of laying that they called for their Lord who came at once.

"Above does things to a Demon," Lord Beelzebub spoke as they hurriedly summoned flies to gather a few items.

"Namingly sickness! Our bodies are Aboves but hollow… The two overworked themselves to sickness-" The flies returned and Dagon held up Hasturs head carefully.

Lord Beelzebub broke a capsule into a cup, poured water upon it then slightly stirred it before motioning to Dagon to open the lanky Demons mouth.

Hastur groaned and vomited almost on contact with the mixture, when it was Ligurs turn, he coughed, spat, but accepted it with a groan of his own.

"Next time," Lord Beelzebub spoke, poking both male Duke's upon the heads softly to gain their attention, "RECHARGE!"

"We needed to-"

"Did I ask for you to give me a reason why you didn't, Duke Ligur?" Lord Beelzebub buzzed and the dark skinned bewitching eyed Demon yawned and shook his head no.

"Get to your ideas of nests and sleep, I'll have Eric bring you both something from HERE in HELL and not Above to eat, then rest again, I'll send Dagon back to get you back to work when I feel it's been enough time!"

Hastur nodded slowly, head spinning, Ligur shivering but the mixture taking its effect and cooling his inner core from it's fever.

Hastur, after another swig of the mixture joined Ligur in walking out of their office and with Duke Dagon and their Lord watching, they chose the Fading Caves to rest in, it was quiet, screams of the damned didn't reach here where Demons and Fallen Angel's chose to just give up and die slowly alone.

Dagon leaned into their Lord and whispered as both male Demons moved around in weird ways before seemingly getting comfy and going right to sleep, "Even I know that can't be comfy, right? And I'm a Demon, Lord!"

Lord Beelzebub gave a small shake of their head, mixing two more shots of the mixtures by their selected sleeping place and said, nodding, "Your comfy, my comfy, and their comfy are completely different…"

Before the twos eyes, Duke and Lord watched how all limbs Hastur seemed to take up all of the space with said limbs, Ligur, built in form used the skinny one below him who took up the space as a pillow, laying on his side, hugging the other, holding one of Hasturs arms, Hastur in return laying belly up too, arm draped around Ligurs neck, fingers twitching from what Dagon and Lord Beelzebub could only assume was Hasturs normal habit of rubbing the other Duke's head in a loving action.

Even in sleep they thought privately, they couldn't keep apart, couldn't not show some kind of rare Demonic affection for the other


	11. Above (Hinted HasturxLigur-Dagon-Beelzebub)

Hell is labeled as burning hot, steaming, fires everywhere-

Some parts of it, yes this is true, but for others, offices and the occasional room where a body could sleep, or even the Fading Caves, these places were damp, cold, unwelcoming for creatures of Hell and those who figured Hell was just brimstone and flames!

Offices were always dripping, nothing was dry, sure it was nice for some Demons, but would being dry and content for an hour kill a man downstairs?

Repair men never showed to fix these issues so buckets overflowed with gelatinous goop only to be tipped over to spill upon the floor then repeated over and over and over again!

It got to much for many high ranking Demons, Lord Beelzebub chose to stalk the Above when their nerves frayed after being cold and wet for days at a time, finding places where humans were most wasteful and enjoyed the tastes of Earth~

Dagon found it enjoyable out of the lot but when it wasn't enough, found the ocean Above! The humans had this huge expanse of water alllll to themselves-Dagon happily took part of scaring the shit out of humans with their fellow creatures of the sea, biting legs, dragging someone down, a treat to themselves for such hard work in Hell as Lord of the Files~

Hastur and Ligur, though one amphibious in nature, found Aboves parks to be an excellent place to seek asylum from Hells ever wet and cold!

Ligur enjoyed the trees, Hastur enjoyed the pond, both snapping up mudfish and crawlers from time to time, Lurking at night as a treat, a special time to themselves Above became, like each of their fellow Demonic family~


	12. Hope (DagonxBeelzebub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annon asked: if you're still doing prompts, can you do 33 (Hope) for fileflies? (DagonxBeelzebub)
> 
> Cuuute ship name !!!!
> 
> I wrote it once via Tumblr Answer annnnd it promptly did not post…. AWESOME!!!
> 
> So here's 1.2 (I liked the first one I did stupid Tumblr

Hope…

Hope..

What did such a word mean to a Demon?

'I HOPE we win the War-' No, no, no, not to Dagon, it was WHEN we win the War!

It was moments away from the Armageddon, Dagon stood before their Lord Beelzebub who for a rare moment wasn't sure of themselves, weren't sure if they WOULD win, what would happen IF they didn't… There was no Falling once you've Fallen!

In these private moments, Dagon saw the Angel who DARED question HER, voice their ideas and concerns, lead the Glorious Revolution, who Fell to Hell and rose as the Prince of Hell when they got a chance to prove they were worthy, it hasn't been even a heartbeat even for that to happen!

Dagon had been made a Duke right after, their Lord Beelzebub having seen their attempt to get back at the Archangel Gabriel who held their Lord Beelzebub before they Fell, going for the throat, this BEAST whom had once made their Lords heart SING now holding them with a cold face away from himself.

Dagons screech of hate as they tore at Archangel Gabriel got cut short when Archangel Michael struck them down, and in a blaze of glory both Dagon and their Lord Beelzebub Fell to Hell, losing the first War-

Dagon blinked back to the present when they felt their Lord Beelzebubs head rests upon their chest, a shuddering breath signaled they were losing it.

Arms wrapped around their Lord Beelzebubs form then their face leaned down and rest along theirs, voice soft for the first time in a long time, "When we win, my Lord, when~"

Dagon purred as with a single clawed finger under their Lords chin, said Lords icy blue eyes burning back to life as they shared the same space, Lord Beelzebubs head rising with Dagons finger, up to their own.

"Could use their feathers as cushions, better than the stone seats now, right, my Lord?" Dagon asked and Beelzebub smirked, to Dagons pride, coming back to their fiery self once more, thanks to them maybe (?).

"The best feathers for you my dishonorable Lord~" Their noses touched for a second, and in that second, that 'Hope' word faded into 'When' as they looked at one another, then grew stock once again as the signal for Armageddon sounded!

With a last look between them, Lord and Duke shared a final 'WHEN we win' and began off, Lord before Duke, hands behind their backs, heads held high, ready for this War to be won, for the War to be THEIRS!


	13. Silence (Beelzebub-Dagon-Hastur-Ligur-Gabriel)

Always ever by Lord Beelzebubs side, when on a very rare occasion, the Archangel Gabriel HAD to come to Hell for a meeting with the Price of Hell, all three Dukes stood, arms crossed as said Angel arrived from the elevator a second late!

"Unprofessional! Simply outrageous!" Duke Dagon clicked their teeth harshly the well groomed Angels way, nose pointed up high.

Haatur and Ligur sneered, looking at him from both sides of Dagon, eyes unfriendly and dark.

"Beelzebub-" 

"THAT'S LORD BEELZEBUB TO YOU WENCH!!" Dagon snarled, being held back by both male presenting Demons on their left and right. 

"Sorry, sorry… Your LORD Beelzebub has been late themselves so-"

"No excuses, get moving!" Dagon hissed with venom, Hastur and Ligur now forming a strong force around either side of Gabriel with Dagon ahead ever proudly walking, they themselves on high alert for ANYTHING funny as they made it towards their Lords office.

"My Lord, this shit has arrived!" Dagon announced, causing Hastur to wheeze and nudge Ligur who got it right after and laughed loudly beside him, Dagons light blueish scaled face pulled in a twisted smile for their 'hilarious' joke made.

"Archangel Gabriel, good of you to arrive-"

"A second late, my Disgraceful Lord!" Dagon put in smartly.

Beelzebub gave no face of caring nor not caring and kept speaking in their calm cold way, buzzing on and off as they spoke before HER chosen Angel, "Now zzzhall we get started on the meeting you ssuddenly popped upon my head?"

"Certainly, may I just ask for these um.. Looovely pieces of trash to be swept from your office please, oh Lord Beelzebub?"

Three sets of eyes daggered the Archangel and if looks could truly kill, the Messenger of Her word would have died with a trillion holes in his person before he even discorporated!

"Thozzzzze piecess of traaaazzh are my guardzzz, Archangel! And if they can't hear your wordzzzz then kindly take your Holy Azzzz back up into the cloudzzz and never dare call for a meeting with me in MY world again!"

"Alright, alright! God forbid if a meeting went between two leads and not peons-"

"Your time izzzz zzzlowly draining, Archangel!" Beelzebub hissed, nails clicking lightly upon their stone desk, their well polished and cared for black claw like nails looked almost deadly to Gabriel, maybe the reason they tapped them, to get him going and so he did.

"Armageddon will be upon us in no time, we are agreed upon this-" Beelzebub nodded just slightly, listening. 

"He's to be born, and come his eleventh year of life, he goes into his power, am I correct?"

"Yezz," Beelzebub commented tiredly.

"Okay my point, how do we of Heaven know when it's all been said and done, his being brought from Hell, his parentage, the works, like, throw me a bone, do we even get a-"

"He DID ask for a bone, Lord Beelzebub, zir~" Ligur sneered at the once speaking Angel now holding his smarting head, Hastur all too happy to grant the 'better' with his 'request'.

A look from Beelzebub silenced their antics, then right back to Gabriel they pointed out slowly, "Why not have Heeeer tell you?"

At this Gabriel huffed and actually looked rattled, voice cold, "Because She's… She's too busy that's why-"

"Not telling you, ey?" Beelzebub asked, eyebrow raised, head held by the backs of their held hands, elbows upon their desk, watching very intently now as Gabriel squirmed.

"She hasn't had time is all, you should know that, being 'Lord' and 'Princely'."

To which, the calm, almost sad look thrown his way as their Dukes each piped in oh so proudly one after another,

"Our Lord dedicate an entire day to try and talk with as many of us as they can!"

"Have an issue, sure it comes through us BUT, if its DEMANDED, our Lord makes an audience to those so loyal to them!"

"Just look at us, allowed before our Lord, speaking before them, with them, in a meeting it seems you couldn't hold audience with the very being that created you!"

Gabriel looked sick where he stood, the Dukes words...were true.

But to tell them of Hell She'd been silent to him for EONS it seemed..

"What do you suppose, Archangel Gabriel that we of both sssides do once the AntiChrist is born?" Beelzebub spoke as calmly as before, eyes chilled but not at Gabriel, nor their Dukes who with their minds spoken, stood quietly, listening, guarding as only the best could!

"Have someone on your side alert one of ours and go from there… It's War yes, but we still speak between lines as equal as we can be… I don't even see YOU being that much of an ass not to let us Above know where things are headed…"

With a flare of Beelzebubs wings, all three Dukes stood at attention and quiet from his 'ass' comment and listened as their Lord spoke carefully, "How much of this Plan do you know, azzzide fire and flamesss!"

And Gabriel looked further lost. 

"I zee…" Was all Beelzebub assured the other before silence choked the room.

"You came here to ASK this requezzt, Archangel Gabriel, did you not?"

Was he meant to answer them? He was literally in their office in Hell- "I never knew Angels had balls enough to ASK let alone plazzze themselves in Hell to do zzzo in person!"

Silence once more before those in the office.

"You have an agent upon Earth, correct?"

His head lifted quickly, "Yes we do, Lord Beelzebub, his names Aziraphale-"

"Eastern Gate of Eden, alright-" Beelzebub spoke slowly then wrote something down before burning a figure into what they wrote upon before handing it through their Dukes.

"Zzign it, he willingly came for an anzzzwer, if anything we can zzzhow the Angels when we win the War we tired helping them out when SHE didn't!"

Each Duke gave their own looks of scorn Gabriels way, pride their Lords, and finally, after Ligurs blood burned signature, passed it back to Hastur who passed it to Dagon, who passed it to their Lord.

"Take this with the knowledge that indeed, you tried seeking answers before Armageddon, sought the help of some kind from the opposition, let this document show YOU tried for your Angels of Heaven-"

Parchment passed, Gabriel saw blood burned ink upon the agreement of letting the Angels know the AntiChrist had been delivered. Said ink could not be destroyed unless by one of those who wrote upon it-It was concrete that he went behind Her back for answers when after all this time, She'd remained silent to him...

"Thank you...Lord Beelzebub…" He whispered defeated, wings out, body bowed and started to back out.

"I'm zzzorry you zzztill believe Her, Archangel Gabriel!" He heard and grit his teeth but stayed silent, stayed bowed-

If he admit his reason for coming was to try and rouse Her to take notice of him once again, he'd surely be mocked by their guards who like carrion birds, watched him as he made it to the door and outside.

Once outside Lord Beelzebubs office, Gabriel looked again at the paper and sighed before making it appear upon his desk up in Heaven.

'Why HAVE you gone silent to me, Oh Lord?' He wanted to scream aloud but instead, the lazy dirty way, left Hell as the Demons often did, from the Earth, dirt everywhere upon his suit though for once he did not care…

'Have I done something, Oh Lord?' Yet, he still gained no answer and chose to instead sit upon a bench in the park and let himself go from himself, lost to the world and his thoughts, just...there-


	14. Silence (HasturxLigur-Hinted BeelzebubxDagon)

Armageddon did not become…

The six thousand years meant nothing…

Wasted eleven more years…

A trial that only proved he SHOULD have dared the traitor to spray him with the spray bottle of Holy Water…

Maybe though slower, he'd be WITH him by now and not….

Alone..

Forever..

Without Ligur, without purpose now, without a true reason for even being now at this point…

He sensed the other before he heard them, it was Dagon, first Duke of Hell and right hand to Lord Beelzebub!

They'd never seen eye to eye-Until the news came about Ligurs death…

Their aura washed over his as they sat themselves down beside him, their soul TRIED to grab for his from where it lay locked behind barbs of wire and Hell Fire deep within him, but it could not and so their voice tried instead-

"Hastur…. I didn't know Ligur like you did… Granted but…." They rolled through the rest before he could snap about leaving him to his misery alone, "Would he have wanted this of his mate?"

"Was'it matter now, Dagon? E's gone and never coming back, no thanks to that SNAKE!" A blast of energy surged through his being and something before the two Dukes exploded in fire.

"So your just ganna quit it, ey?" Dagon pressed, clicking their teeth pointly. "Allllll you two have done, just, left to rot? Going to bend down now, fall out as a Duke even?" And to their horror, Hastur nodded softly and grunted, "Ya, prett'y much-"

"Hastur… You… You can't be for real!"

But as Hastur was always quick to remind even Demons in higher order, jokes weren't for him…

He wasn't joking… The blackness of his eyes held a much more permanent lifelessness to them-Not even the joys of killing seemed to light them now, they were just… Black, empty, cold-

"Hastur… Come off that now… We're not supposed to car-" Baring down upon them with fury like that of Satans, Dagon curled some as Hastur screamed out in a harsh cracked voice, fangs bared, "WHO BLOODY SAID WE DON'T GET TA CARE, DAGON? HU? WHO?"

No answer-Dagon HAD no answer-

"I LOVED HIM YOU FUCKING FISH! I WATCHED MY MATE DIE BY HOLY WATER!!! I. DID. NOTHING."

Dagon wished to tell him he HAD yet- "YOU LOVE TOO, DON'T YOU DENY! OUR LORD BEELZEBUB IS ALWAYS ON YOUR MIND! HOW'D YOU GO ON IF OUR LORD WERE DEAD, EY? HOW DAGON, HOW?"

Silence…

Could they really go on if their Lord was gone?

Hastur wasn't wrong, nor pulling anything in saying what he did… They WOULDN'T go on after their Lords death… They couldn't bare the thought…

It had always been Lord Beelzebub and Duke Dagon, even in Heaven, it had been them two… Dagon tried to get back at the Archangel Gabriel for hurting their Lord so but Fell before they could yet their Lord found them, told them what they'd seen, how honored they were, how the first position as Duke was theirs, right beside them in Hell for their bravery…

Without Lord Beelzebub….What WOULD Dagon do, what would they feel?

The body now broken and sobbing upon their stomach, curling in a painful ball bringing them back told them exactly what they would do and how they'd feel…

Lost..

Alone..

Arms wrapping around the now silently screaming Duke of Hell, Dagon clutched him close and pressed their nose to his head, voice lost, unheard but to they themselves whilst Hastur Fell a second time-

"He'd be so proud of how strong you were confronting that bastard, Hastur… Mighty bloody proud!"

Heaves from Hasturs endless sobbing, but they spoke on within his hair as they held him close.

"We of Hell all knew you two were a thing…" Joyless laughter from Dagon at that confession. "The lot of us in Council bet on who'd pop the humans question first… Can you believe us?"

The sound of a Demon dying within was something no one wished to hear, and to Dagon, by it, they knew their comment wasn't going how it should have.

"Hastur I'm so sorry-" Was the last thing they could say before going silent at last, that last comment now would never be foreseen since one partner was now gone…

By the feeling of Hastur losing himself to his grief within their arms, who knew if he'd even make it by the next morning-

So, until then, as long as Dagon themself could, which now with no reason to keep Demons working since Heaven and Hell rose in Anarchy, Dagon would remain with Hastur, see him off, and begged Satan to guide him to whether Ligur was now-

He was a grand Demon, a fine Duke, one of the front line fighters for Him before the Fall… Even more so after in Hell even...

'Just let Hastur be with Ligur', was all they begged for in silent pleas through the night until Hasturs body after hours of self inner destruction, fell silent, still, limp within their arms.

Their Lord arrived not long after and with a small, calm hand upon Dagons shoulder, it finally settled in that Hastur now too was gone and pat his head gently before asking, looking ahead, "Is he with Ligur now, Lord?"

Silence-Their Lord HAD no answer-


End file.
